1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improvement in diuresis which comprises administering a cyclodextrin or a derivative thereof to a subject.
Such improvement is required in the situation in which subjects show e.g. anuria or oliguria.
Anuria refers to a state wherein daily micturination is less than 100 ml and oliguria to a state wherein daily micturination is between 100 and 400 ml. Anuria and oliguria include those of prerenal, renal and prostrenal nature.
Prerenal anuria is caused by decrease in the renal bloodstream and originated from cardiac insufficiency, cirhosis, dehydration, shock etc. as the incentive. Renal oliguria is caused by different renal diseases. Acute nephritis and nephrotic syndrome are due to reduced glomerular filtration and enhanced tubular resorption of sodium ion and water. Acute renal insufficiency (acute tubulorrhexis) is principally caused by reduced glomerular filtration.
Since anuria and oliguria destroy the equilibrium in the body fluid and may be the causes leading to edema, uremia, cardiac insufficiency, hypertensive encephalopathy, retinitis etc., treatment of them is required.
Moreover, even in the case where the the amount of urine is normal, diuretics are often used in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases or renal diseases hypertension, edema etc.
As a result of extensive studies about the properties of cyclodextrin and their derivatives which have been used only as a complexing agent in the pharmaceutical field, the present inventor discovered that these compounds have beneficial diuretic action.